


Want

by Zairafuana



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Asexual Character, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Sweet Kisses, Zoro's a loving boyfriend, snuggles, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22157530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zairafuana/pseuds/Zairafuana
Summary: Two years was a long time away from the man he loved. But Luffy is more mature now and he's realizing some things. He’s feeling a little disillusioned about his sexuality and his position as a boyfriend. He's starting to realize that Zoro might be wanting more than Luffy is currently giving him. The two have a heart-to-heart when Luffy starts feeling like an inadequate boyfriend.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro
Comments: 3
Kudos: 252





	Want

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing

Luffy lay on the plush solidness of the mattress of the inn bed. He missed the rocking of the waves and the sounds of the ocean that lulled him to sleep. He could see it, the ocean, from his window view. He just laid there, staring.

He blinked tired eyes yet no sleep came. His legs shifted a bit in the soft material of his pajama pants under the sheets. He felt strange, melancholy. He wasn’t sure why he felt upset, unhappy. 

There was a shift in the bed as something heavy caused the bed to dip down. The disturbance didn’t bother Luffy in the least. He closed his eyes and resting his cheek on his crossed arms. He felt a solid presence crawl over him and a slow, hot kiss was pressed to the curve of his lower back. A strong hand cupped his narrow hip as a trail of kisses were slowly dragged up his spine.

He didn’t stir. He just laid there, letting his companion do as he pleased. What other good was Luffy to his love? The young captain wondered. His heart ached about how his body did not. Some days the desire to feel desire was there, lurking.

“Neh, Zoro, does it make you mad you can’t have me?” He asked softly, cracking an eye open to watch the rising moon. He could feel Zoro’s lips against his shoulder blades; kissing, nipping. But Luffy could feel Zoro thinking because all movement stopped.

“No.” The swordsman finally grunted after a moment. There was a shift in Zoro’s weight distribution. Luffy knew it was because Zoro was now using his elbow to keep himself up. This was confirmed for Luffy when as a hand slipped under him, groping his chest gently.

“Not mad?” Luffy murmured softly, a soft purr to his voice. His body didn’t stir with arousal at his love’s touch. Instead, it swelled with a pleasure of a different kind. The physical stimulation was interesting and felt nice despite not exciting anything down below. But it was the intention behind the touch that brought true pleasure. The pleasure of being wanted, of being loved. It was a pleasure that stirred the soul rather than the body.

This was all the pleasure Luffy needed.

“Frustrated but never mad.” Zoro clarified as he kissed over Luffy’s ribs. “To touch you is sufficient, Luffy.”

“But…. w-what if we t-tried again?” Luffy wasn’t used to stammering. It was odd for him, felt unnatural and he felt stupid for doing it. He swallowed a bit thickly and shifted his weight under Zoro. He took a breath, trying to steady himself. Goosebumps trailed along his arms as he thought about it and he had to shut his eyes against the unpleasant shudders.

Zoro froze, stilling his touches. He stayed completely still, even as Luffy rolled over under him. He stared down into the dark eyes of his captain. He didn’t like the unhappiness he saw pooling in those innocent eyes.

“Zoro, don’t you want to have sex with me?” Luffy asked softly, hair pooling on the sheets around his head. He cocked his head to the side slightly, looking up at the swordsman.

“All the time,” Zoro replied with a sigh of defeat. He hung his head, pressing his forehead to Luffy’s. His hand came up and he cupped his captain’s jaw, staring into his eyes. “But I would never hurt you for my desires.”

“Sex doesn’t hurt,” Luffy grunted but immediately he started to scrunch up his nose. “It just… …feels icky.”

“Exactly why we don’t do it.” Zoro pressed his lips to Luffy’s and kissed him softly. Luffy’s arms came up and wrapped around his boyfriend’s neck.

“I love you, Zoro.” Luffy whimpered when the kiss broke. He nuzzled his nose into Zoro’s cheek. His fingers carded through his love’s spiky hair.

“Love you too.” Zoro’s voice was little more than a low rumble as he kissed down Luffy’s throat, over his collarbone, down to the scar on his chest. He pressed a soft kiss to the middle of the scar before laying his head down on Luffy’s chest. With that, he laid down beside his captain and wrapped an arm around, drifting off to sleep with ease.

Luffy smiled softly as he kept running his fingers through Zoro’s hair. He felt warm, loved.

**~*~End~*~**


End file.
